Sirius Black Must Die
by HallowFeather136
Summary: Sirius Black is the resident player of Hogwarts, but when his 'girlfriends' figure out his game, they want to play a different one. Break Sirius's heart. SB/OC then RL/OC JP/LE
1. Tonight

"Dad, I want you to tell me about Mom."

Remus Lupin glanced at his daughter, Trish. The war had come to an end about seven months ago and his daughter was still happily dating her boyfriend sitting beside her, Harry Potter. It was Christmas Eve and they had come home from Hogwarts, where they had been offered to repeat their seventh year, to spend Christmas Eve with him and the Weasleys tomorrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, when you first saw her, how you got together, who her friends were, how you two met-"

Remus couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat at the thought of how he started dating Trish's mother, Iris, and Trish looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how I met your Mother, did I never tell you that story?"

She shook her head.

Remus put down his cup of hot chocolate and gazed off to the side recalling memories. "Well, you know your mother was in Ravenclaw so I didn't know her that well until seventh year." He said.

"What happened seventh year?" She asked.

"She started dating a Gryffindor." Remus replied.

"Who?"

"Sirius," he replied.

At this point Harry Potter choked on his hot chocolate and Trish was so shocked she just stared at her father, "Sirius? As in Sirius Black? My Mom dated Sirius Black before she dated you?"

Remus nodded as his head flooded with memories. "I don't know if you can really call it 'dating'. It was more like punishment."

"I don't understand." Trish said still staring at her father who was looking off into space.

Remus Lupin looked back at his daughter whose eyes were swimming with confusion and began to tell their story.


	2. Different Summers

Hi, my name is Iris Turner. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw and virtually invisible. I am so invisible I sometimes have to remind girls that I've had classes with since first year my name. My own roommates don't even remember my name half the time which is why I can honestly say that I have no idea how I got in this position.

Okay, well I guess I kind-of do know how I got in this situation. If I wasn't such a push-over this never would have happened, but I'm in Ravenclaw, we're known for being smart not brave, that was Gryffindor.

I can't believe I'm doing this. If I hadn't yelled at these girls in front of me for being so stupid about being angry with each other instead of the resident manwhore of the school, Sirius Black, I probably wouldn't even be here.

Well at least I know one thing for sure.

I am definitely going to regret this.

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

I was sitting in the library when I heard the familiar sounds of plungers. Now, I know what you're thinking, why in the world would there be plungers in the library? Well, they aren't really plungers. That was just a clever metaphor I came up with to describe Sirius Black's snogging sessions that he always seemed to have in the library whenever I just happened to be in there.

"Oh Sirius! Stop it!" Zara, his latest conquest, a 6th year girl from Hufflepuff, giggled.

I literally felt nauseated.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" A voice asked and I grinned up at the familiar face.

"Of course, Remus, you're looking better." I told him as he sat down across from me returning my smile as he pulled out his Ancient Runes book.

"Yeah they think it was just a little wizard cold, I probably should have gone to Madame Pomfery sooner. You know how she always makes a fuss." Remus said.

"Oh yes, I remember when I fell off my broom when I was a first year and broke my wrist and didn't go to her until after the lesson." I said remembering everyone laughing as I cried on the ground.

Yeah, my childhood wasn't that great.

Remus laughed, "You never told me that story."

"It's not generally something I like to brag about." I replied as there was a huge bump from behind us and another giggle. "Your best friend is a manwhore." I told him.

He grinned at me. "Which one?"

"Sirius Black! What the devil are you doing! This is a library not a broom cupboard! Get out of here this instance!" Madame Pince yelled.

"Ah, that one," Remus said.

Sirius came into view then with Zara clinging to his arm. "I'll see you later Sirius." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"I'll see you beautiful." He called after her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, Moony! What are you doing here with . . . er-?"

I slammed my book closed and smiled at Remus. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Remus."

"Yeah see you, Iris." He replied with another smile.

I picked up the rest of my books and slung them over my shoulder as I left the room. "Ow! Moony what was that for!" I heard Sirius say as I walked away.

"For being an idiot!"

**ONE WEEK AGO**

"Girls, you're never going to guess who just asked me out!" Rebecca, a girl from my year in Gryffindor squealed in our NEWT Potions class.

"Who?" One of her friends asked.

"Sirius Black!" She said.

Lily Evans, Sirius Black's best friend, James Potter's girlfriend – wow that was a mouth full – asked raising her eyebrows. "I thought he was dating that Hufflepuff Zara?"

"He was he said he broke it off with her yesterday because she was too clingy."

Lily looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

**3 DAYS AGO**

I was all ready twenty minutes late for Transfiguration because I overslept so I really wasn't caring who I ran over, but Ravenclaws were curious people so when I heard a loud bang come from a classroom that was supposed to be empty, I opened it up jumping back with a scream when two people fell back on the floor from leaning against the door. I was not surprised to find Sirius Black to be one of them, but I was surprised to find Willow, a Ravenclaw from my year on top of him. "Iris! What are you doing here?" She asked blushing violently as she stood up.

"I'm late to Transfiguration, speaking of which shouldn't you be there?"

Willow looked down at her watch before letting out a squeal, "oh crap, I'm late!" She ran inside to grab her bag before giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek and running off.

I stared at him in utter disgust while he obviously stared at her ass as she ran away. He finally realized I was still there and turned to me with some slight recognition in his eyes. "Hey, I know you! You're Remus's friend- er . . ."

I shook my head turning in the other direction. "I'm late."

**2 DAYS AGO**

I was sitting outside by the lake dipping my feet into the water reading my Potions book when all the drama started.

"It was so romantic. Sirius took me out here and we sat and watched the stars and then he took me for a ride on his broomstick. It was amazing." Zara said.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said from a few people over. "Who did you say you were talking about?"

Uh-oh this can't be good.

"My boyfriend, Sirius Black," she said. "Why? Jealous?"

"No, I must not have heard you right because Sirius Black is _my _boyfriend."

"Whoa, what? Sirius is my boyfriend!" and there goes Willow. This really can't be good.

And that was when the fighting started. I was pretty much ignoring everything going on until Zara fell on top of me. "Ouch!" I yelled.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Man stealer!"

"Okay! That's enough!" There was a flash and suddenly there was a force surrounding the three girls blocking them from each other with Lily Evans in the middle with her "Head Girl" face on.

"Idiots," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Willow said looking at me with a glare in her eyes.

I closed my book with a sigh, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and stood up. "I said you guys are idiots. Sirius Black is cheating on all of you and you're over here fighting with each other. It's ridiculous." I swung my bag over my shoulder and left catching Lily's gaze as I walked by and she looked very hard like she was trying not to laugh.

**1 DAY AGO**

"Iris we need to talk to you."

I looked up, this time from my Ancient Runes book, to find Willow, Zara, and Rebecca all in front of me. Oh crap. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, we thought about what you said yesterday and we realized that you were right." Rebecca said.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"We're tired of playing Sirius Black's game. We want to get even." Zara said.

"And what exactly does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, we have an idea," Willow said.

"And we need your help." Rebecca said.

"Why on Earth would you need my help?"

Rebecca and Willow sat down beside me while Zara sat on Willow's other side. "We want to get Sirius back for breaking our hearts, and the only way we could think to do that was to break his." Willow said.

"And that's where you come in." Zara added.

"Whoa, what?"

"Listen, you are the only girl that Sirius Black has not dated beside the ugly ones and Lily and since Lily's dating his best friend-"

"So she would never do it." Rebecca interrupted.

"And what makes you think I will?" I asked.

"Because you hate him," Zara said.

"I don't exactly-"

"Yes you do, don't you want to stop him from doing this again?"

"Imagine how many of your fellow witches you could save from heartbreak!"

"We need you Iris."

"Wouldn't you finally like to be someone?"

"If we pull this off, you'll be a legend!"

Remember what I said about being a pushover?

**Thank you for everyone who put this on their favorite stories or alert list I really appreciate it. I would really love it though if you would review. It only takes a minute and it would definitely motivate me. Please and thank you!**


	3. What Did I Do to Your Heart

"OUCH!"

"Sorry! Your hair is really tangled." Zara said as she pulled out a particularly large knot.

"I don't understand why we have to do this anyway." I said watching Willow charm my skirt to make it shorter.

"Because, you have great legs and you need to show them off." She answered.

"And Sirius loves a blonde." Rebecca said. They had just got through dying my natural dark brown hair blonde and giving me lots of layers while they cut it a little bit longer than shoulder length. "And the better you look, the quicker he will hit on you-"

"And the quicker you can crush his heart." Zara said in a rather sickly-sweet voice.

It was a little scary.

"So what's the plan?" Rebecca asked ignoring Zara's creepy moment.

"Today we have to get his attention. Do you know any of the Marauders?" Willow asked me.

"Well, I kind-of know Remus, but-"

"Perfect! Ask him for help on homework or something, get him to invite you to the Gryffindor Common Room," Said Willow. "Rebecca, you can take over from there, if Sirius asks you who she is, act offended and tell him she's wouldn't be interested. That'll drive him crazy."

"What if he doesn't notice me?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me honey, when we get through with you, he would have to be as blind as James without his glasses not to see you." Zara said.

My last class of the day was Arithmacy and usually I sat by myself, but I had been instructed by Willow to sit with Remus who sat towards the back of the classroom. "Hey Remus," I said when I reached him. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

If Remus's reaction to how I looked was any indication of how Sirius would react, Zara was right. His eyes widened as he stared at me looking me up and down in astonishment for a moment before meeting my gaze again. "Iris?"

I blushed and ran a hand through my hair a nervous habit that felt odd now since my hair was so much shorter, "yeah."

He continued to stare at me for a few moments until Lily, who was sitting on his other side, tried to discreetly step on his toe. "Ouc- I mean, yes of course you can sit here."

I gave him a small smile as I slid into the seat beside him, "thanks."

"You look . . . different." He said still staring.

"I thought it was time for a change." I replied trying not to look in his eyes. I hated to think it, but he sounded slightly disappointed. "Hi Lily," I said quickly looking behind Remus's back to give her a smile.

"Hey Iris, I love what you did with your hair." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Lily," I responded returning her smile.

Class started then and the teacher told us to divide into pairs to go over last night's assignment. Lily, who usually partnered with Remus, after giving me a scheming smile I didn't understand, hurried off to partner with some other Gryffindor in her year. "So, I guess we're partners." Remus said, seeming to come back to his normal behavior around me with a smile.

"I guess so," I said pulling out my assignment. "I don't think I did very well on this." I said.

"I'm sure you did fine." Remus encouraged pulling his out as well. "You always do great on everything." He praised causing a sneak to creep onto my cheeks.

"I'm only really good at Transfiguration. I especially stink at Charms." I said.

"I can help you anytime you need it." Remus said.

Ah, the opening I was looking for. "I'm glad you said that because I am failing miserably at bubblehead charms." I told him. "Do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure," he said sounding surprised I asked him so quickly. "I can meet you at the library-"

"Actually, I have to help some third year McGonagall assigned me until five today, but I'm free after that." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, all right, I guess we could go the Gryffindor Common room. Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"I can get someone to show me." I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the Portrait at six." Remus said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile giving Willow a thumbs up behind my back.

"No problem," he replied.

As soon as we got to the Ravenclaw Common Room Willow started pulling out random clothes in my closet and transfiguring them into different things while I sat on my bed and watched her, knowing it was pointless to say things like "why can't I just wear my uniform?" and "what's wrong with the clothes I have?" When she finally looked satisfied, she handed me a one shouldered loose fitting turquoise shirt that fell a little past my hips with tight black Capri pants and some dangerous high heels. "You look fantastic." She said making my hair slightly wavy with her wand.

"I feel ridiculous in these heels. I'm just going to the Gryffindor Common Room." I said with my arms crossed.

"You might 'just be going to the Gryffindor Common Room' but that's where Sirius is going to be and if you make a good first impression it will make it easier on all of us."

I sighed.

"So how long have you known Remus?" She asked.

"First year," I answered. "We were partnered up in our first Charms class. We occasionally help each other out with homework."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes," I said giving her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, you two just seemed rather flirty with each other today in Ancient Runes." Willow said shrugging. "Maybe after this Sirius thing is over you should go for him. That would make Sirius even more upset."

I snorted rather un-lady like. "I appreciate the advice Willow, but you know Remus Lupin has never even gone out with a girl the whole time he's been at Hogwarts."

She shrugged again, "true."

"And I couldn't do that to him anyway. It's all ready bad enough lying to him."

It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw Willow smile slightly.

Once six o'clock was approaching we met Rebecca outside of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She was going to lead me to Gryffindor Tower. "Okay, Rebecca, do you remember the plan?"

"I take her to the Common Room, then go over and hang out with Sirius. If he asks who she is, get pissed and tell him she wouldn't be interested. I'm not stupid Willow." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing my arm. "Come on Iris, we're on the seventh floor."

She dragged me up there rather quickly not leaving me much time to panic about what would happen if this did not turn out as planned which was probably a good thing. "Iris!" I looked up from carefully watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip, to wave at Remus.

"Hey Remus," I said as we reached him and Rebecca mumbled the password to the Fat Lady.

"Hey," his eyes raked me up and down. "Those are some dangerous looking shoes." He said with a grin.

"You have no idea," I replied grabbing a hold of his arm so I wouldn't trip as he led me into the Common Room. "Wow," I said once I had made it safely through the hole. The Gryffindor tower was covered, no surprise there, in red and gold and had a rather homey feel with the armchairs by the fire. There were random tables and chairs spread throughout the room with most of them occupied with other students doing homework and of course in the chair closest to the fire sat Sirius Black playing Exploding Snap with another Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, well, until Rebecca came over and squeezed into his lap.

"Yeah, its home," Remus said with a brilliant smile on his face. "Come on, we can sit with Lily."

Lily was sitting at a table by herself with books piled all around her scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment. "Hey Lily, do you mind if we join you?" Remus asked.

She jumped slightly before looking up and realizing who we were. "Oh hey Iris, Remus, of course not." She said moving around some of her papers to make room for us.

"Still working on that Transfiguration paper?" Remus asked.

She nodded, "I swear I can't find anything in this textbook!"

"Which part are you looking for?" I asked her.

"Question three," she replied. "Have you done it yet?"

"Yeah," I leaned over the desk and pointed the picture out to her. "It's in the notes under that picture." I told her.

Lily looked at me in disbelief before glancing at the words under the illustration before giving me a bright smile. "You are honestly my new favorite person."

I laughed.

"Who has taken my title from Lily?" said a voice and James Potter plopped down next to Lily wrapping an arm around her. "Oh hey Moony, and . . . er-"

I felt a brief tinge of annoyance. "Iris, I've been in all of your Transfiguration and Charms classes since we were first years."

To my slight satisfaction, his cheeks went a little pink. "Oh, right, sorry Iris."

I shrugged; it wasn't like he was the first person to do it. "It's all right."

"So what did Iris do that is so brilliant to earn the prestigious title of your favorite person?" James asked Lily.

"Look," she said pointing out what I had just showed her.

"Brilliant," he said once he read it. "Just like Minnie to give us a question where the answer is in a spot no one will look. I mean no offense of course." He said quickly seemingly worried about offending me again.

I just grinned at him. "None taken I'm a bit of a Transfiguration nerd."

"No, you're a Transfiguration genius." Remus told me.

I blushed.

Remus and I didn't end up getting much work done because we spent a whole three hours chatting with Lily and James before he finally started helping me. James Potter was a lot different than I first thought he was. Yes, he was the Leader of the Marauders and yes he loved to play pranks, but he was actually very smart. He, like me, was also wonderful at Transfiguration while Lily preferred Charms. He and Lily were so . . . complete together, she got onto him when he was acting like an ass and he got her to loosen up. After spending less three hours with them I could tell they were going to get married.

"Sorry, I kept you so long," Remus told me as I packed up my stuff.

"Don't apologize, I had a great time." I told him. "It's not your fault James babbles all the time." I teased.

"Hey!" James said in mock outrage.

"I'll take you back to your Common Room so you don't get in trouble." Remus said standing up to join me when a voice interrupted him.

"I think I can manage that Moony," I looked up finding the stormy gray eyes of Sirius Black meeting mine. Wow, I had so much fun talking to Lily, James and Remus I almost forgot what my mission was.

"But you're not a Prefect, Sirius if you two get caught-" Lily started but once again Sirius interrupted her.

"We'll be fine Lily; I've snuck in after hours before." Sirius said waving away her worries. "Come on, Iris," He said holding out his hand to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Thanks Black," I said in false cheeriness, swinging my bag over my shoulder and ignoring his hand. "But I can make my own decisions," I turned to Remus with a smile. "Remus, will you take me back to my Common Room?"

Remus stood up quickly with a almost laughing grin, while Lily and James couldn't help the laughs that escaped their mouths at Sirius's dumbstruck face, and lead me out of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.


	4. When You Look Me in the Eyes

You know, I always thought normal people slept in on a Saturday. Well, when you're trying to win Sirius Black's heart, apparently not. I was woken, rather rudely I must say, by Willow jumping on my bed at 7 A.M.

That's right. 7 A.M. _In the morning!_

"Urgh! Smith! Do you realize what time it is?" I practically yelled pulling my pillow over my head.

"I was going to talk to you last night, but someone got in too late." She said with a wink.

"That had nothing to do with Sirius." I mumbled closing my eyes again.

"Oh really?" She took the pillow away from my face and threw it across the room. "Then who did it have to do with?"

I sighed, realizing she wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her what happened last night and sat up. "I was talking to James and Lily with Remus, and we sort-of lost track of time."

"So, Sirius didn't talk to you at all?" Willow asked, sounding let down.

"Oh, no he definitely talked to her." A voice said as Rebecca and Zara walked in the room, grinning.

"How did you guys get in here?" Willow asked as they both sat on the edge of my bed.

"I dated Edward Pearson last year. He let us in." Zara said with a grin. "I saw Rebecca this morning and she told me about last night. I have to say, I didn't know you had it in you."

I blushed a little. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Wasn't that big of a deal? You snubbed Sirius Black in front of his best friends! It was awesome!" Rebecca said.

"You what?" Willow said, urgently.

Rebecca then launched into the story about how I put Sirius Black in his place and completely resisted his chivalrous offer to walk me back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, walking with Remus instead. I choose that moment to lay back down on my bed and close my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!" Rebecca said suddenly slapping me with my other pillow.

"Trying to sleep!" I replied frustrated.

"You don't have time to sleep!" Willow told me yanking the covers off my bed.

"Why not? It's Saturday!"

"Because, now that you have Sirius's attention, you have to give him what he enjoys more than anything else." Zara said with a mischievous smile.

"Sex?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"No! - Well, actually that is- but that's not what I'm talking about!" She said.

"She's talking about the chase." Rebecca said, "You all ready got a good start last night, now you have to keep him running."

They then dragged me out of bed and shoved me into the bathroom while they picked out some clothes for me to wear. It was a purple spaghetti strap dress with ruffles at the bottom and small white and red flowers that hit me a few inches above the knee. It was actually pretty cute. After that, they straightened my blonde hair and let it hang loose on my shoulders. Fortunately, seeing as we were going outside, I managed to talk them out of heels and into some white flats.

Rebecca and Zara left then, leaving me and Willow to go eat some breakfast before heading out to the Lake to do some homework where Sirius Black would very likely be surrounded by his fan club.

"Hey Iris! Come here!" I looked up from my book to find Lily waving at me from a few people down.

I looked at Willow, making sure I could go sit with her before getting up to slide in next to Lily, "hey Lily."

"Hey, what are you doing studying when it's so beautiful outside?" She asked leaning back on her arms as she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun with a slight smile.

"I think the question is, what are you doing out here by yourself when you have a crazy-about-you boyfriend running around here somewhere?" I asked her.

She sighed, "He's at Quidditch practice."

"Ah," I said, leaning against my arms as well.

"I don't understand why Quidditch is such a big deal." Lily said. "It's like tennis or something in the muggle world."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What's tennis?" Even though my Dad was a muggleborn, I grew up completely in the Wizarding World, so I was about as clueless as anyone on matters like this.

"Oh, it's just a sport where you hit balls over a net back and forth to each other." She answered.

"On the ground?" I asked in general interest.

She nodded.

"That sounds rather dull." I said closing my eyes.

"Now you know how I feel about Quidditch." She said.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes in silence until Lily opened her eyes and said, "Can I ask you something?"

I glanced at her, slightly worried. "Sure . . ."

"Do you like Remus?"

I sighed, "He's really nice, Lily, but I barely know him."

She nodded dropping the subject.

"There's my girl!" James slid in-between us. "Hey Iris," he said after giving Lily a quick kiss.

"Hey James," I said as someone sat down on my other side very closely, and I looked over to the grinning face of Sirius Black.

"Iris," Sirius said.

I gave him a weird look. "Glad to know you finally learned my name Black; do you want something?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "and that would be . . ."

"You to come on a date with me to Hogsmeade next month," Sirius said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, not interested," I told him quickly, standing up and brushing some dirt off my dress. "I'll see you around Lily and James."

Lily waved, giving me a, 'I'm so sorry' look while James grinned.

I started walking away back to the castle, hopeing I could finally get some sleep when Sirius stopped me. "Iris, wait up!" he said, catching up with me and wrapping an arm around my waist and whispering in my ear. "Come on, one little date won't kill you. In fact, it might be the best night of your life."

I swiftly pushed the chill threatening to go down my spine away. "A little arrogant aren't we?" I asked being careful not to pay any attention to him.

"I like to call it confidence." He said one of his hands sliding across the bare skin of my arm.

"Well, I like to call it trying to get in my pants and failing." I said not missing a beat.

He seemed momentarily shocked, but recovered quickly. "I think you might be making some assumptions -"

I turned around then, glaring him straight in the face. "Just because you've never noticed me before Black, doesn't mean I haven't noticed you, and I happen to know that you currently have around three girlfriends, so don't even try to convince me to date you, because it won't work." I turned on my heel then and stormed away.

"So, you're quite the popular girl in Gryffindor right now." I looked up from my Ancient Runes essay to see Remus grinning at me from across my table in the library.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, "and why is that?"

"Sirius Black getting turned down for a date is not something that happens very often." Remus replied, sitting down across from me. "I must say, you bruised his ego quite a bit."

I turned back to my essay, "he's a manwhore Remus, I've told you that several times."

"Yeah, usually he is -" Remus started saying.

"Usually?" I said in disbelief. Was Remus really going to stick up for him?

"Okay, well almost all of the time, but maybe you should give him a shot." Remus said.

"You're joking right?"

Remus shrugged, "I think you would be good for him. You might make him 'change his ways'."

I could not believe these words were coming out of his mouth.

"I think what you said to him earlier really got to him." He continued.

"He told you what I said?" I asked, slightly ashamed he heard that.

Remus nodded, "it was completely true and he's been sitting in the middle of the Common Room staring at the fire for the past hour."

"Remus, he barely knows me, he can't be that upset -"

"Rebecca tried to get him to make out with her and he said he didn't feel like it."

My mouth dropped in shock. "And you're saying that's my fault?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying you got to him."

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "Please, you're making it sound like no one has ever turned him down before."

Remus didn't respond.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding me. No one has ever turned down Sirius Black?"

Remus shook his head. "Not that I can think of."

"Well, maybe it was a nice blow to that monstrosity he calls an ego. He needs it." I said standing up and sliding my bag over my shoulder before looking at Remus again. "I'm not saying I would never date him Remus, but he's going to have to change a lot before I _ever _consider it."


	5. Resign

Monday morning dawned bright and way too early for me, the rest of the weekend had passed with no Sirius Black incidents whatsoever. I was pretty sure he had given up on me, but the girls insisted he was planning his next move.

I suppose they were right.

That morning at breakfast was just like normal. I sat with Willow and her friends and pretended like I was having a good time and listening to everything that they said, but Willow kept her eyes on the Gryffindor table watching for Sirius to see if he was looking at me.

According to her, he didn't look at me once, which worried her.

"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe you pushed him too hard the other day." Willow continued to babble all the way to our first class which happened to be Charms.

I sat down in my normal seat, ignoring her jabber while she went to go sit with her normal partner across the room. Almost as soon as the bell rang, Sirius slid into a seat beside me. "Black, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He just shook his head and put a finger over his lips with a grin before nodding his head towards Professor Flitwick. "Ah, good Mr. Black, you're all ready in your new seat."

"What does he mean new seat?" I hissed.

Sirius just grinned.

"Ms. Turner, it seems that your partner, Mr. Tray has taken ill for today and Mr. Black's partner Ms. Cilia has been taken ill as well. So you will be Mr. Black's partner until they are well."

I opened my mouth to demand to work by myself, but Sirius whispered in my ear, "Better not argue with the Professor, Iris."

I closed my mouth angrily and leaned back against my seat with my arms crossed, not acknowledging the wink Willow shot me from across the room.

I sat like that until Professor Flitwick gave us our instructions for the day, and then I sighed and turned to Sirius. "So what did you do to them?" I asked him.

His mouth dropped in fake outrage. "Why, whatever do you mean Iris?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an idiot Black."

He grinned, "I know you're not. I just figured if questioned, you wouldn't want to know anything about it."

I sighed again, "You're probably right."

"Can I ask you something?" He said once I failed to master the spell Flitwick was teaching us for the fifth time.

"Shoot," I said, too frustrated to play hard to get.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

I stopped trying to do the spell, surprised. "I don't hate you Black."

"Well, you sure act like it." He mumbled.

I put my wand down and looked at him. "I just don't understand you." I said.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not that hard to understand."

"You know, every guy says that, but it's always a lie."

"_That _is a stereotype." Sirius said waving his wand without paying attention causing little snowflakes to fall down from the ceiling.

"Black, you're making it snow." I said grabbing his hand with the wand.

He grinned widely. "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." He said.

I quickly let go of his hand, "in your dreams Black." I said, "And that's exactly why we would never work."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to be so pig-headed? I mean, yes you're cute, and you obviously know it, confidence is great, but I don't think you know the difference between that and arrogant." I said quickly, not thinking.

"You know who you sound like?" Sirius asked, far from looking offended, he was still grinning.

"Who?"

"Lily. I'm surprised you haven't called me an arrogant, bullying, toe-rag."

"Oh, trust me, it's coming." I said with a slight smile. "I really do think you could be a great guy if you just deflated that head a bit."

"A good enough guy to go out with you?" He asked.

I shrugged with a small smile, "maybe."

_**A/N: Okay, this chapter is the shortest one yet, but I didn't want to put a fast-forward to current time in this chapter, so it will be in the next one which will be a super short chapter as well before we go back to normal, because right now I'm spending the majority of my time either in class or acting at Arx Mortis (A Haunted House) from 5:30 P.M. until about 1:00 A.M. Please R&R!**_


	6. Pop Princess

Trish leaned back against her chair, staring at her father in disbelief. She could not believe her Mom had agreed to punish Sirius so badly for a few of girls who she had never even spoken to before.

Harry sensing her feelings, reached for her hand twisting his fingers through hers.

Trish sent a small smile to him before turning back to her father. "Why?"

"Why did she do it you mean?" Remus asked.

Trish nodded.

"I can't tell you exactly why, because I don't know myself. But what I can tell you is she had a soft spot for people seeking help. She couldn't say no to anyone that sought her help, or someone who needed help even when they didn't know it. Something you seemed to have inherited." Remus said with a smile looking from his daughter to her boyfriend.

They both blushed slightly under his gaze.

"He didn't deserve that though. No one does." Trish said after a few moments, "Making someone fall in love with you just to break their heart."

Remus was shaking his head before she could finish. "You two only know the adult Sirius; you have no idea what he was like in school."

"He couldn't have been -"

"He once went to Hogsmeade on a date with three different girls, one after another." Remus said.

"But- that's horrible!" Trish said distress covering her features.

Remus laughed at the looks on Trish and Harry's faces, "Sirius was a great guy, but he did need to be knocked down a few feet. Kind-of like Lily did for James."

"I don't understand though, didn't Sirius know you liked her?" Trish asked.

"No, I didn't even know I liked her at that point. I just always thought there was something different about her."

When Trish looked confused, Remus continued with the story.

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry, October has been a busy month with college and scaring the crap out of people at a haunted house almost every night, but once HP7P1 comes out (I have tickets to see it at mid-night, yah!), I will definitely be in the mood to write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like Harry/OCs check out my other story "The Sharpest Lives". I would really appreciate it.**

**R&R Please?**


	7. Misery Business

"So, Lily, what brings you to the Ravenclaw table this morning?" I said when she sat down beside me, clad in her Gryffindor robes and scarf. Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

It had been two weeks since the Charms class, and surprisingly, Sirius had been on really good behavior. There had been no girls going around saying they were dating him and no midnight snogs that I had heard of. Needless to say, Zara, Rebecca and Willow were in shock that he had held out this long.

Lily took a deep breath. "James asked me to come over here and try and convince you to do something." She replied.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"He wants me to try and convince you to come to the game today." She said.

"And why does _James _want you to convince me to go to the game?" I asked.

She blushed, realizing I was catching on. I wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. "Okay, so maybe James wants you to come for someone else."

I turned back to my food. "Let me guess, his name just happens to be Sirius Black?"

Lily sighed, "I told James this was a bad idea. Sirius didn't seem to think you would figure it out if it was coming from me." She rolled her eyes.

"His best friend's girlfriend? It's nice to know he thinks so highly of my intelligence." I said.

"Well, guys don't tend to think straight when they like a girl and she keeps turning them down. I should know." Lily said with a wink.

I snorted.

"You really should come though." Lily told me.

"I don't know, Lily, I have a Transfiguration essay to get through -"

"You're top of the class in Transfiguration; it'll take you half an hour to do that essay." She argued.

"But -"

"No buts," Lily interrupted. "You're coming to the game, and you're sitting with me and Remus, I could use some female companionship." And with those words she stood up and left the table, going to sit in her normal spot next to James.

Note to self: Lily Evans does not take the word "no" very well.

"Come on Iris, we need to hurry up and get to our seats." Lily said, practically dragging me out the doors.

"But you're a commentator, your seat is reserved." I said.

"Yours isn't," Lily said, continuing to drag me along.

To Lily's pleasure, I got to sit next to her with Remus, her Co-Commentator. "Hey Iris," Remus said when we reached him with a smile. "What're you doing here? I thought you didn't like Quidditch games?"

I shrugged, "Lily dragged me here." I didn't mention the fact that she dragged me here for Sirius's sake.

As soon as we had taken our seats, the teams came out onto the field. "Welcome Hogwarts to the first Quidditch game of the season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Lily began.

The crowd cheered loudly, each side trying to out-scream the other.

"Team Captains James Potter and John Ripper are approaching each other for the traditional handshake." Remus said.

Honestly, to me it looked more like they were trying to break each other's fingers from the way both of their hands were turning white.

"And it's time for the game to begin!" Lily said when everyone was in the air.

"Chaser Owen Lovell of Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle; he's heading towards the goal post- OUCH!"

"That was quite a hit by Beater Sirius Black of Gryffindor." Lily said.

"Hey, Iris!" A voice called and I looked to my right to find Sirius hovering there, grinning at me, his bat resting on his shoulder.

"Sirius Black, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get back to the game!" Lily yelled from beside me, obviously forgetting the _Sonorous _charm she had placed on herself.

Everyone was now laughing, their eyes on me.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled under my breath before looking back at Sirius. "Go back to the game Sirius!"

He seemed to realize he embarrassed me, because he grinned, but said, "Whatever you say, love," before winking and flying away.

Remus gave me a look, but I just buried my face in my hands.

"And James Potter catches the Quaffle from Lovell and heads towards the opposite end of the pitch, passes to the other Gryffindor Chaser Jason Yielder, he's going for the goal posts- he takes the shot- and oh no! It's blocked by Slytherin Keeper, Elijah Goyle!"

"And that's Jerusalem Retting with the recovery, and he's racing towards the other side of the field-"

"Go Abigail!" Lily yelled.

"And that's Abigail Valdes with the save!" Remus said.

Eventually, Gryffindor did get ahead 30 to 10, but neither of the seekers, Ethan Wood for Gryffindor, and Lucas Davenport for Slytherin, seemed to have caught any sight of the snitch. I had to admit though, Sirius was a great Beater. His partner, Taylor Donnelly, a girl, which was rare for a beater, and Sirius worked well together. Although, it might have something to do with the fact that he had never hit on her, unlike almost every other girl in the school.

"Rather dull, isn't it?" Came a voice next to me and I looked over to once again, find Sirius though this time in a more concentrated stance.

I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to be able to get rid of him quickly this time. "Yes, feels like a waste of time, honestly, when I could be getting work done, but someone -" I looked pointedly at him, "Got their best friend's girlfriend to drag me here."

Sirius shrugged without remorse. "I wanted you to come."

"Why?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I all ready knew the answer.

Sirius seemed to have spotted something. "Wait one moment," He suddenly flew off and smacked a bludger in the direction of Victoria Ursley, a Slytherin Beater who had just hit James with a bludger.

"No one gets away with hurting James do they?" I asked when he flew back.

"Nope," He answered simply with a grin, now back to what you asked earlier -"

"Black, so help me, if you let my boyfriend get hit in the head with a bludger again, I will kill you! He all ready has enough brain damage!" Lily yelled, once again forgetting she had the _Sonorous _charm.

"Hey!" James yelled at Lily.

"Mrs. Evans!" Professor McGonagall yelled from behind us, while Remus and I cracked up.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Lily said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"And you, Mr. Black, get back to the game!"

"But Minnie -"

I swear him and James are the only ones I know that could get away with calling her "Minnie".

"Mr. Black if Gryffindor loses this game it's on your head!" She yelled at him.

"I just need to -"

"Sirius get your ass over here and start playing now!" James yelled at him.

"I just have to say one thing-!"

James sighed of frustration but speed away after the other Gryffindor Chaser Mason Tyler.

Sirius gave a sigh of relief before turning back to me, "Okay, now to answer your question, I wanted you to come so I could ask you -"

"LOOK AT THAT!" Remus yelled suddenly causing us to jump and Sirius to glare at him. "The seekers are going into a dive!"

Sirius groaned and shot off towards the pitch.

"What the heck is that about?" said a voice in my ear, and I turned around in my seat to find Rebecca sitting behind me.

"I have no idea," I whispered back to her, turning back to the game just in time to see Sirius hit a bludger at the Slytherin keeper, whacking him off his broom to the ground, allowing Wood to catch the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lily and Remus yelled at the same time.

Even I was caught up in the celebration jumping up and down screaming with excitement with Lily, once she had actually remembered to un-charm her voice.

Suddenly though, I was pulled away from Lily and into the air. I screeched and held on tightly to the broom handle in front of me. Flying was most definitely not my thing. "Sirius! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere we can't be interrupted." He said simply tightening his grip on the broom and scooting closer to me. "Now hold on," He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip as I felt the roar of the crowd disappear and the wind whip my hair back from my face violently.

It didn't last long before the wind stopped and I felt Sirius chuckle against my back. "You can open your eyes now Iris, we're almost on the ground."

"I am not opening my eyes until I feel my feet touch the solid ground Black." I told him.

"Not a fan of flying?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you think I avoid the Quidditch Pitch like the plague?" I said barely opening my eyes to make sure we really were on the ground before opening them fully.

Sirius looked down awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair, "sorry, I didn't think about that."

"Obviously," I replied, climbing off the broom and looking around. He had flown us to the beech tree by the Lake, sounds from the Quidditch Pitch still echoing in my ears. I turned to him with my arms crossed. "Now what do you want?"

"Before I ask you, I just want you to remember how good I've been acting these past two weeks. I haven't even played a prank or anything! Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"I never said you didn't have to prank anymore Sirius." I told him.

"You said I was childish!"

"No I didn't." I said simply.

"Well, you sounded so much like Lily, maybe I'm starting to get your words confused with hers."

"I thought you wanted to ask me something." I replied, crossing my arms.

Sirius took a deep breath and said rather quickly, "Since we won, do you want to go to the after party with me?"

I counted up the days in my head, Sirius had been hitting on me for about a month now, and I knew that I was supposed to keep him going for longer, but that face he was giving me was too much. He was really, really good at the puppy-dog face. "I guess I could do that."

**A/N: to make up for the last two short chapters, this is the longest one yet! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! **


	8. Take It Off

**A/N: In this story I will be using music from all different times since I have no idea what they listened to back then.**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you said yes!"

"I thought we were going to drag this out a little longer?"

"It's a risk we're going to have to take." Willow interrupted Zara and Rebecca's protests. "Iris will just have to take things really slow, and make sure to keep him interested." She said simply.

"And how are we going to do that?" Zara said.

"Yeah, if we knew how to keep him interested, we would still be dating him." Rebecca mumbled.

They were all a little disgruntled by the fact that Sirius had broken up with him the week after he had asked me to Hogsmeade.

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out as we go along." Willow said. "Right now, we need to concentrate on finding her an outfit to wear to the Gryffindor Celebration Party."

"True," Zara said, looking into Willow's closet. "Which reminds me, we are so sneaking into Hogsmeade to find you some new clothes."

She pulled me out a pale pink strapless, tight-fighting blouse with a white mini-skirt. "Um . . . don't you think this is a little, er- revealing?" I said crossing my arms in front of me, covering myself up.

"Please," Rebecca pushed me towards the mirror in our dorm. "You look gorgeous."  
"Gorgeous? More like a Sex Goddess." Rebecca said, spinning me around.

A pale pink blush lighted my cheeks.

"Great! Now we don't have to put on any blush!" Zara said happily.

"And stop covering yourself up, you look more ridiculous hiding than in that outfit." Willow snapped pushing my arms away from my body. "Now Rebecca, take her to the Gryffindor Common Room." She demanded.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at being ordered about, but grabbed my arm and led me outside the door and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When we walked in, the party was in full swing. Everybody was either getting smashed, dancing, or making out in a corner. I had to say, it was definitely different from what the Ravenclaw parties were, which was pretty much gossiping in small circles with your friends while music played.

"Wow," I managed to say.

"Yeah, Gryffindors are quite the partiers." Rebecca said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go get drunk so I can find a hot guy to snog."

"Why do you have to be dunk to do that?" I asked her.

"So they'll be good-looking, duh." She said simply, before leaving me.

Luckily, it wasn't long before someone pushed through the crowd towards me. "Iris," I smiled smugly, liking the outfit much more when Sirius's eyes widened. Not to mention he became very distracted looking at a certain area of my body.

"Sirius," I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "My eyes are up here." I said grabbing his chin and tilting it upward.

He shook his head like a wet dog before grinning, "Sorry, I was distracted by how well that color compliments your skin tone."

I grinned, "Nice save."

He smiled back, "Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us some butterbeers?"

"All right," I glanced around and found Remus sitting on the couch downing some sort of drink at a rather quick rate. "Hey Remus," I said sitting next to him. "Are you all right?" I asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Ah! Iris!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You look absolutely ravishing! And I am absolutely -" He hiccupped. "Fine."

I couldn't help but laugh. "A drunk Remus Lupin, that is something I never expected to see."

"I am not drunk; I just need something to drown away the sorrows." Remus said, taking another swig.

"Sorrows? For what? I thought this was a celebration?"

Remus just mumbled something under his breath.

"Seriously, Remus, what's wrong? You can tell me."

He paused for a moment, before finishing his bottle in one giant gulp. "Well, there's this girl -"

I raised my eyebrows. I had never seen Remus talk to any girl really besides Lily.

"I always through she was pretty, but I never really thought about it you know?"

I nodded my head even though I was trying very hard to understand what he was saying through his slurs.

"And now someone else likes her, and I have no chance." He said simply.

"Awww Remus don't say that." I said patting his arm. "Just because someone else likes her doesn't mean she likes him."

"You don't know how the guy is; she would never choose me compared to him." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Remus," I said, squeezing his arm, "any girl would be crazy not to like you okay?" I told him. "You're a great person, and an even greater friend. I say go for it, you never know, she might surprise you."

"Moony, are you trying to steal my girl?" Sirius said as he slid in beside me.

Remus mumbled something under his breath. "I need some more firewhiskey." He said, standing up and leaving us.  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked me, handing me a bottle of butterbeer.

"I'm not completely sure, something about him liking a girl, he was slurring a lot." I said.

"Moony? Liking a girl? He hasn't said anything like that to me . . ." Sirius said, watching his friend carefully as he popped open another bottle.

I shrugged, "maybe he's intimidated by you."

"Why would he be intimidated by me?" Sirius asked.

"Because you don't have to work to pick up girls," I said simply.

"Well, I had to work to get you to come on a date with me." He said.

I shrugged, "a little work never hurt anyone." I said.

Sirius sent me a small smile, before standing up. "Hopefully, I won't have to work anymore after I show you my awesome dance skills." He said, reaching for my hand with a bow.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt at charming me, but placed my hand in his anyway and let him pull me off the couch. The version of "Sway" by Michael Bublé began to play on the radio, and with a fast motion that made my head spin, Sirius pulled me tight against his chest and began to mambo.

"You know how to mambo?" I said with wide eyes.

"Pureblood children learn how to dance everything." Sirius replied spinning me around. "One of the only things it turns out I can be thankful for learning in my childhood."

His grey eyes became darker and he looked away from me staring at something in the distance for a moment. "That's kind of a touchy subject for you isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, definitely too deep for a first date," he said simply.

"Who says this is a first date?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Me," Sirius said.

I laughed, "Sirius, if you want a date, you're going to have to do a lot better than this." I told him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

"No, that's your name remember?" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "that joke got old by the end of first year."

"You walked into it, but yes, you are going to have to do better than this." I said.

He smirked, "I love a challenge."

"Sirius, I am completely exhausted, it's two in the morning, and I really need to go." I said as "Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show ended.

"One more dance?" Sirius whispered huskily in my ear, deliberately pressing his lips against the side of my face.

He was definitely good at that, but I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. "No, I really have to go."

"Well, will you at least let me walk you to your common room this time?"

I shook my head, "you're not a Prefect, you can get in trouble, and I on the other hand can say I'm doing patrols."

"I've got a way around that." Sirius said with a smirk, "wait right here." Sirius said, leaving my side to run over to James.

I spun around looking to see who all was still awake and saw Remus, passed out on the couch an empty bottle in his hand. I smiled slightly and walked over to him, picking up his jacket from the floor and tucking it on top of him, brushing the hair out of his face slowly. You know, I had never really noticed how cute he was before. Most people would be turned off by the scars that marred his face, but I just thought they made him more endearing. His good looks were less subtle than Sirius's, but they were definitely there.

"You ready to go?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly, a slight blush on my cheeks, which I quickly hid by asking, "What's that?" pointing to the silvery cloak in his arm.

He just grinned, "You'll see." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside the portrait hole.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I said as he threw the cloak over us. "Oh my goodness, this is an Invisibility Cloak!" I said in shock.

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh! You don't want to get us caught do you?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and he took his hand off my mouth.

We made it to the Ravenclaw Common Room without any real close calls except for one with Filch. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." I said, turning to face Sirius under the cloak.

He pouted, "Do I not get a kiss goodnight?"

I sighed, "I guess."

He grinned widely and leaned closer, closing his eyes.

I quickly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Sirius," I said pushing the cloak off of me and answering the riddle to get in the Common Room.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, but I'm not really happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting, and I want to have at least thirty before I update again. Please review! I would really appreciate it. Thank you!**


	9. Done All Wrong

"Iris you have to get up! We have classes today!" Willow said, repeatedly hitting me with her pillow.

"I have a hangover, give me a few minutes!" I moaned.

She yanked the covers off my bed. "You do not have a hangover. I had Rebecca keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't get drunk. Now get up and get dressed, I want to curl your hair before we go."

So I spent the rest of the morning mutter profanities at Willow under my breath as she tugged and pulled at my hair with her wand.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she replied simply. "So I'm guessing the party went well, considering you got back at around three in the morning."

"Seemed to," I responded.

"Did you kiss him?" She asked, straight out and to the point.

"On the cheek," I replied.

"Good," She said, concentrating on my hair now.

"Hey, do you have any of those hangover potions?" I asked her.

Willow rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Iris, you are not hungover."

"Not for me, Remus got really drunk last night. He doesn't seem the type to get drunk often, so he's probably feeling miserable. I just thought he might need some," I said, standing up as Willow finished my hair.

Willow gave me an odd look. "I thought you didn't like Remus?"

"I-I don't, I just don't want him to be hungover all day," I replied.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but closed her mouth, and went through her trunk before handing me a small purple vial.

"Here, tell him to drink the whole thing and then have some pumpkin juice and he should be fine in an hour."

"Thanks," I said, stowing the small potion in my robes. "I'll see you in Potions." I grabbed my beg and left the dorm.

When I reached the Great Hall I looked over to the Gryffindor table, barely managing to find the sandy blond hair laying on top of the table, the rest of Remus's face buried into his arms. I let out a little giggle at the fact that his elbow was lying in a plate of jelly, before sliding in beside him.

"Remus?" I whispered quietly into his ear. His head immediately snapped up, and I had to grab his arm to stop him from falling backwards off the seat. He groaned, holding onto his head.

"Ow," he said simply.

"Here, I thought you might need this," I said handing him the small bottle. "It's a-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Remus had already uncorked the vial and gulped the potion down, before taking a swig of pumpkin juice. After he was done he turned to me with a grin and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Iris, you are seriously my favorite person in the world."

I laughed, hugging him back. He smelled nice, sort-of a woodsy smell.

"I feel honored to hold the title." I said. "It really wasn't a big deal, and I thought you might need it from what I saw last night."

A faint touch of red colored his cheeks as he pulled away. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that -"

I laughed quietly, "Remus, it's fine, it was actually kind-of amusing to be honest, and I've never seen you quite so – loose before."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I blushed, "Nothing, just your usually studying, seeing you drunk was a little... Different. But something you said last night did make me a little curious," I said, trying to change the subject so I wouldn't offend him any more than I already had.

He gave me a questioning look, "You'll have to forgive me, much of last night's a blur. What did I say?"

"Something about a girl you liked, that you stood no chance with. I must admit, I'm rather interested in who she is."

Remus promptly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Are you all right, Moony?" James said, sitting down across from him.

Remus nodded through his coughs while Sirius slid in beside me, making sure to sit as close as possible to me.

"Hello, Iris, do what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to give Remus a potion for hangovers. And to interrogate him on his drunken confessions," I said with a playful smile directed towards Remus, who was still coughing slightly.

"Our dear Remus made drunken confessions?" James said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Padfoot, our little Moony has grown up!" He dramatically clutched his chest and wiped away fake tears.

Sirius played along, "They grow up so fast," He said, sniffling and laying his head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, but grabbed a piece of toast from his plate and began to nibble on it, letting him keep his head on my shoulder.

"So what exactly did Moony say?" James asked me.

I looked at Remus, who was blushing bright red, and turned back to James.

"I don't think I can torture him anymore by telling you," I said simply.

James and Sirius both pouted as Remus shot me a grateful look.

"But Iris-" Sirius started but I cut him off.

"That look doesn't work on me, Sirius," I said simply, smirking at him as I patted his knee.

"But my puppy-dog look is genius!" He said, placing his hand on top of mine and giving it a squeeze.

I shook my head, "Not genius enough," I said simply while Remus and James started snickering. "I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"I'll walk you," Sirius said quickly, taking my bag out of my hand and swinging it on his own shoulder while grinning at me.

"All right," I said, not looking behind me to check if he was following me as I left the Great Hall.

"Your hair looks nice today," Sirius told me, sliding his hand back into mine casually.

"Thank you," I said simply, deciding not to take my hand out of his. It was kind-of nice to walk down to class with a cute guy holding my hand and books.

"So, there's something I wanted to ask you," Sirius said, pulling me towards a tapestry.

"Okay..." I said, letting him lead me towards the tapestry which, to my surprise, turned out to be a secret passageway.

"We found it in first year," Sirius said to me looking at my wide eyes.

"Running from Filch?" I guessed.

He grinned, "Maybe..."

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I was hoping you'd agree to be my date," Sirius said, taking my other hand in his, giving me a pleading look.

Willow, Zara and Rebecca would definitely kill me if I said yes that easily. "I don't know Sirius; You might have to convince me."

"Convince you?" He said shocked.

I took my hands out of his, and began pacing, my arms crossed.

"Don't get me wrong, I did have fun last night. But I just don't know if you can handle an actual relationship, because I don't do one-night stands in the broom cupboard," I told him.

"What do you mean I can't handle relationships? I have relationships all the time!" He argued.

"Oh really? When was the last one that lasted over two weeks?" I asked.

I could tell he was trying to count up the days in his mind because his lips kept moving in time with his fingers.

"Ha! Fifth year! Me and Fiona Ida! It lasted four weeks!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sirius, that only lasted four weeks because you got together right before term ended. Then we went on holiday and you didn't see her for three weeks! You broke up with her as soon as you came back!"

"Right..." He said.

"See what I mean? I'm not saying no; Just give me a chance to think about it. All right?" I said.

Sirius sighed, "At least it's not a no."

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please please please review, no chapter in this story has gotten over four reviews for a chapter and I would love to break that. Please review!**

**And a special thanks to my Beta MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus for correcting this chapter!**


	10. And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going

Sirius was quiet all through Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, he was quiet almost the whole day, which, I must say, slightly worried me. If Sirius is quiet, I don't think there's any good that can come from it.

"So, he hasn't said anything?" Zara asked me as we slipped our cloaks on.

We were about to sneak into Hogsmeade to go buy some decent clothes. I was a little freaked out about it, but Rebecca assured me girls did this all the time.

"Well, yeah. He said something occasionally, usually compliments, but less than usual. It was kind-of weird."

"You don't think he's losing interest, do you?" Zara asked Willow. "Maybe she turned him down too many times and now he doesn't care."

"Definitely not," Willow said, looking both ways before we exited the Ravenclaw Common Room. "I just think he's trying to find a way to convince Iris to go with him."

"You know, Sirius has been interested in her for a month now, and they're not even dating. We must be doing something right." Rebecca said simply.

"Exactly," Willow said, looking around carefully. By this time we were at a statue of a witch, and to my surprise, Willow opened the back of the witch and climbed in, gesturing for the rest of us to follow her.

It turns out it was a secret passageway that lead us to Honeydukes cellar.

After we had safely exited Honeydukes, they all lead me to a remote section of Hogsmeade beside Madame Puddifoots that was the current clothing store for fashionable females.

"Ah! Ms. Willow, Ms. Zara and Rebecca! It's lovely to see all of you! But, I don't think I know your friend?" The owner said when we walked in.

"Sis, this is Iris, the one I told you about?" Rebecca said.

"Wait- She's your sister?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Rebecca said.

"How do you think she always has such cute clothes?" Her sister teased, spinning Rebecca around, showing off her silver short sleeved shirt with lace on the bottom and some casual black pants.

I blushed.

"We all ready have some clothes in a dressing room for you since Rebecca warned me ahead of time," Her sister said, pulling me towards a dressing room, "we're just going to try a few things first and see what we think so we can get a feel of your style."

"I don't think I have a style!" I barely managed to say as I was unceremoniously shoved into the dressing room.

"Well, mission accomplished," Rebecca said as we left the store three hours later.

Yes, THREE HOURS LATER.

"You think there's a way we could accidently run into Sirius tonight? She looks great," Zara said, staring at me in disbelief.

They had insisted I wear one of the outfits they picked out at the store, which happened to be a blue button down dress that stopped a couple of inches above my knees and elbow length sleeves.

"IRIS!" As soon as I had climbed out, Lily came around the corner.

"LILY!" I yelled back.

"You have to come, quick!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Zara, Willow and Rebecca.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah everyone's fine. I just had to get you," She said simply.

"Wait- what do you-" Suddenly she was gone, and I heard my foot step on some parchment. "What is this?" I unrolled and read what was written.

_Iris,_

_You said you might need convincing to go with me to Hogsmeade, so this is me trying to convince you._

_Just follow the trail._

_Sirius_

I looked down, and to my surprise I found my favorite muggle candy in the whole world, Hershey Kisses, lining the floor, making a path that went around the corner. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I bent down to pick one up, unwrapping it, and popping it into my mouth, almost moaning at the taste.

Okay, so maybe I loved chocolate.

But it's not like it was an addiction or something.

Alright, maybe it was.

To my delight, every time I passed a Hershey Kiss, it would follow me magically. I sincerely hoped that they would continue to do that so I could eat them later.

The trail continued on for quite some time higher and higher until I reached the Astronomy Tower. Cautiously, I opened the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side. To my surprise, there was Sirius, wearing a nice button down blue shirt and black slacks, on one knee, holding a rose in his hand.

I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. I had never seen Sirius go to this much trouble for a girl.

I felt kind-of special.

"Iris Harper Turner, now that I have kissed the ground you walk on -"

I giggled.

"-will you please go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

I sighed playfully, "Well, I guess since you went through all this trouble . . . I suppose I should give you a chance."

Sirius grinned, handing me the rose and softly kissing my hand.

What on earth have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: So this chapter is even shorter than the last one, but the next chapter is going to be the date! So if you want that chapter soon, you need to review! You guys did awesome with that last chapter and I would love for that to happen again! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
